Brakmar/Quests
Brakmarian Quests are the series of alignment quests (a.k.a. the Quest of the Wings) for the Brakmarians. Once you've completed an alignment quest, you must return to the Militia barracks (-23, 38) and speak with Oto Mustam to receive your reward, if any, and your next mission. You can join one of the Brakmarian orders and raise the order level as you finish more quests. Note: As of the version 1.15.2 (Oct. 1, 2006), there are only 40 alignment quests, and order levels 2 and above have not been implemented yet. Preparation This is the list of all of the items you need to bring to Brakmar to be prepared for the Alignment quest: ; Up to lvl 20 Alignment: *1006 Kamas *3x Stiff Pahoa Potion *1x Tabasse Inn Beer *10x Twiggy Hammers *1x of each Blop flower *5x Brakmarian cloak *Magus Fecalizer (This is optional) Mak Gahan (1) Your first task as a minion of evil, is to best Mak Gahan in a duel, right there in the barracks. Mak Gahan is a level 12 Chafer with 100 Hp. Having received your orders from Oto, speaking to Mak Gahan will yield a "*Rattle, Rattle*" option. If you click on it he will attack. Burnt Cat Inn Murder (2) The Tavern Keeper at the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40) has been murdered!!! Recognizing the mastery of the job, Oto Mustam wants to recruit the culprit as an Assassin. At the tavern, talk to Burnt Nettik...unfortunately, she didn't witness the murder, but the drunkard in the tavern did. Have a chat with him, state his thirst (give him a Burnt Cat Inn Beer, which you can purchase from Burnt Nettik for 6k), and talk with him until he spills the beans. Now go back to the Oto and give him the paper! Stiff Pahoa Potions (3) Three of your comrades are grievously wounded and are in need of Stiff Pahoa Potions to prevent their crossing over into the spirit realm. Consequently, you'll need to get 3 of these potions. Unless you're an alchemist, you'll have to recruit one to brew the mixture for you. Or just buy them. Gobbal Teeth (4) Sordid sense of amusement the Brakmarians have...You are sent to gather enough gobbal teeth to make dentures for Mak (since you knocked them out during your fight): that's a total of 32. In order to remove a gobball's tooth, you need to get the teeth extractor from Pierce O'flesh at (-29,32). You get one tooth for each gobbal you kill, note, however, that if you get more than 32 teeth you'll have to start over again. Toothed Mak Gahan (5) The pile of bones keeps a grudge and wants a chance to redeem himself. Fight, and defeat the now, more powerful (Level 12, 200 hp, and 20% resist to all elements) Mak Gahan. Weapon Boxes (6) Armaments have dwindled at the barracks - you must resupply them from the store of the Tower of Brakmar (-26, 35). Once outside the tower (not in the tower), speak to Seci Ves , who will give you 1 box of weapons, weighing 500 pods. Return the box to Oto Mustam. Tip:To make this quick you can use the zaapi outside the militia to travel quickly between the tower and militia making this quest a quick breeze. You must repeat this process 10 times. Thieving Squirrel (7) A squirrel has stolen the key to the Brakmar Prism Room. It must be recovered. Go to -24, 34, and you'll see the pesky little thing. Kill it then bring the key that it drops back to oto. Dry Guardsmen (8) Identify the soldiers that don't sit down for a good pint while on the job. Outside the tavern at (-22,31) speak with Warrior Sivalt Bicelk, who is happy to help rat out his compatriots. He gives you a list of the tavern regulars. At the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40), buy a beer and give it to the alcoholic for another list. Talk to the Warriors not on the lists, some will give you additional conversation options, these include: *Bishop Pot (-29,31) - thinks the laws are stupid. *Xale DuGross (-24, 37) - Thinks the cat piss has to much beer. *Nager Nacmeil (-29,33) - in love. 24 hour break Now You must wait 24 hours before doing the next quest. Get Oto a Beer (9) Oto asks for a beer from Inkeeper Kikim, who is the bartender for Oatley arms at (-32,-51) in Bonta. Buy a Tabasse Inn Beer from him for 5 kamas and return it to Oto. NOTE- Get a friend or an alt to do this for you because the militiamen even when your wings are off WILL attack you. Twiggy Hammers (10) Oto needs 10 Twiggy Hammers for the army of Brakmar. Vil Smisse (11) Oto gives you a letter to be delivered to Vil Smisse at the Amakna Cemetary (entrance at 12, 16). Find the two crafty beggars at (10,16) and talk to the left one to enter the cave. Go further in to the cave to find Vil Smisse. Take his response back to Oto. Scurvion Poison (12) Bring 20 pods of Scurvion Venom* (which corresponds to 10 of them as they weigh 2 pods each) to Oto. Scurvion Venom is a quest item, so you cannot buy it at a sellroom, and you have to kill them. Scurvions will poison you and give you Characteristics penalties. To avoid dying acquire two Magus Fecalizers with Magical reduction of 5. When you equip them both, Scurvions below level 42 cannot damage you. However, due to penalties from poison the battles tend to be pretty long. Since the update Scurvions won't poison you with a Prespic Set being worn. Scurvions can not attack when they have 4 ap so Xelors can make it easier to kill. Also, they're often with Ouginaks which might make this consideribly more difficult. Finche Aticus Report (13) You have to go into Bonta. You'll find him at -28, -54. The militian will aggress you if you get too close to them.(Note: They aggress 6 squares away so be careful!) The name Finche Aticus comes from the book To Kill a Mockingbird. Atticus Finch was a firm believer in black rights during segregation. Aggression is 10 -12 squares now Relieve the Guardsman (14) Oto sends you to relieve Brank Throof from his guard duty at Brakmar gate (-26, 31). He will ask you to go to Tink Berval (-25, 41) who in turn promises to take over guarding the gate. Get new Chaferequipment (15) Oto wants you to get 10 Crack Chafer Helmets (quest item). You can find Markschafers in the "Cemetry of the Tortured", and in "Bonta's Cemetary" Kill Furious Whitish Lupis (16) After you managed the Chafer quest this is an easy mission. Go outside the town and kill a Furious Whitish Lupis. They spawn around Brakmar Frontage, usually in mobs with Dark Bakers, Dark Miners and so on. See Furious Whitish Lupis for a list of locations where it has appeared. Blop Pulp (17) Oto wants you to get him some Blop pulp. Gather a flower from each type of Blop (Morello Cherry Blop Flower, Indigo Blop Flower, Pippin Blop Flower, Coco Blop Flower). You can either fight blops yourself or buy the flowers at the resouce market for around 1000k each. Then take them to the crusher at (-5,-12) in Treechnid's Forest. Go inside and place all four flowers in the munster crusher and combine. Take this back to Oto Mustam. Magical Poison (18) Oto wants some Magical poison to poison the Bonta Militia leader's Tabi, Find him someone who can work Magical Poison. Talk to the NPC at (-28 33) who demands 1000 kamas for the poison.(Be sure not to give money to any other NPCs). Brakmarian Cloaks (19) Oto requires 5 Brakmarian cloaks, from any tailor will do. Ixa's Will (20) Oto wants you to take your own life, so kill yourself and become ghost. (Remember to un-equip your pet first!) In ghost form go to the Cemetary of the Tortured, find his fathers Grave, and find out where his will is. Ixa's grave is located at (-13, 38). You step on the White flowers to enter his grave. To get his last words You must step on him, and his words will show up in your quest items. Then you must go to the Lighthouse of Amakna, Equip a Small Twiggy Shovel to dig it up. Go to (13, -2) Click the small island, then walk to the sandy patch on it, Then return to Oto. Joining an order You may choose your Order after the 20th quest: the Putrid Eye Order, the Warriors of the Bleeding Heart, or the Healers of the Nasty Spirit. Bribery (21) Pay Oto 1000 Kamas. Military Tax Law (22) Oto has passed a new Tax law to pay up for his fathers debts, to be paid by all the taverns. And you shall go pick it up for him. Some tavern owners will give you a check, but others will insist on a fight first. Go to: *Atolmond's Inn at (-29,32) and talk to Alcey Itoevrywoan *Burnt Cat Inn at (-28,40) and talk to Burnt Nettik *Bwork's Inn at (-22,31) and talk to Krachan Porterr. He is a level 16 Magus Bwork with 150 HP, and should be simple to kill. *Djaul Inn at (-23,36) and talk to Jiaye Djaul. He is a level 5 creature of some sort, and very easy to kill. (Wearing a Prespic Set he didn't cast a single spell.) *Misère's Inn at (-21,39) and talk to Malicia Misery. Craving for Wealth (23) Oto has not lost his craving for wealth, He wants you to steal "Lung of Plains" From Azra Lazarus at (0, 2). By hook, Or By crook. Talk to the guard outside, If he Says Zzzz (between 22:00 and 03:00 dofus time), Attack Azra inside the workshop. If not, Then be prepared to fight a level 100 knight. IMPORTANT: This isn't a normal level 100 knight. It hits over 150 x 3/turn and casts regenerating word. Midday Meddle (24) Oto wants you to make lunch. He sends you to the cook Sbab, who is two floors down inside the Militia at (-23,38). Sbab says she needs 20 Peeled Spuds, 6 Crow Feet and 3 Crow Eyes. To get the peeled spuds, click the potato heap and choose Pick up. This will give you 10 Spuds. Then go to the Potatos Desk and choose "peel". Use this craft table to turn spuds into peeled spuds. The potato heap will quickly reappear, so you can repeat this process to get to 20 peeled spuds. Watch out, spuds and peeled spuds are 20 pods each, so you need 400 pods available. NOTE: The cook will ask for 20, but take only 19. nevertheless, you must have 20 in order for her to take the potatoes. Wabbits For Sbab (25) Oto is disgusted by Sbab's Midday Meddle, And wants you to teach her a lesson. Bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears, With Oto's note with them. This is the first quest that has both an "honorable" and a "dishonorable" way of completeing it. The dishonorable way is to follow Oto's instructions, and bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears. The honorable (and easier) way is to talk to Sbab first, and agree to go along with her plan to pretend that you gave her the ears. If you choose the honorable path, Sbab will give you a quest item called Sbab's hairpin, though this doesn't appear to have any bearing on the future quests. Raaga's Incomplete Report (26) Oto wants you to go find Raaga, his smartest fighter. He can be found at (-24,22) inside the mine at (-23, 24). He has not finished the report he was ordered to do. You must complete it for him. The samples are at (-25,24), (-29,24), (-20,24) and (-25,29). In each of these places, click the small pointy rock to collect a lava sample. Once you have collected the samples, return to Raaga, then escort him to the cave at (-19,25). During this quest, be careful of aggressive monsters such as Dark Miners. Raaga warns that the cave at (-19,25)(hidden, its in the middle of the lava) is full of dangerous creatures, but as of August 16, 2006, there are no monsters in this cave. At the end of this cave Raaga will complete his report. Speak to him one more time to receive the completed report, and then return it to Oto. Bontarian Spies (27) Some Bontarian Scum have infiltrated our walls! Oto wants you to talk to all the sentinels out in the moor, to see if they caught them. Go to (-25, 2) and speak to Sentinel Emide Routte to get a pass to the interrogation room. Then return to the Militia, head up the ladder on the left, and talk to Guard Ace Bruth to be admitted to the Questioning Area. Here you can interrogate the three suspects. Talk to Satirev Refibrom to accuse one, all or none of the suspects. It doesn't seem to matter which one you choose, though admitting that you don't know gets you complimented and may be considered the honorable path, while picking a random person gets you called a liar. Again, the choice of path seems to have no bearing on other quests. Documents (28) The Bontarian spy has been caputured, but he didn't have the stolen documents on him. Looks like its up to you to go out and retrieve them. You'll need to go out into the moor and kill Ouginaks until one of them drops the needed papers. Oto's Son (29) Oto's Son has been bugging him to fight with him, You are being sent in his place. Oto wants you to amuse his son, Meaning Fight him. And lose, or else. Oto's son Puja Mustam can be found at (-23,37) in the house. Oto's son does very little damage, so you may have to kill yourself or die from boredom. You can always kill him anyway, but whatever you do do not tell Oto that you won. Doing so makes him attack you, and you will die horribly if that happens (And if you're curious - he's Lvl 200, has 10000 HP and 80% resistance on all elements. But he seems to do nothing as long he can't hit more than one, so better don't bring other players or cast summons. Then you'll win... if you're patient enough).Be aware that if you kill him, you will not be able to talk to him after (because he's frustrated and he attack you when you try to talk) so you'll have to fight him again and lose (you will have a tooth, one of yours, in your quest items). Even if you lose he won't talk so you have to wait for 24 hours. The only good thing in killing him is the kamas you receive at the end of the fight (around 5000 to 10 000). Wood for the Fire (30) Some idiot has destroyed Brakmar's firewood. Bring Oto 10 Treechnid bark. A Brakmarian outfit (31) Now that you're a mid-level warrior, Oto wants you to dress the part. He will give you 5000 kamas so you can buy the necessary equipment. Buy or borrow: a Camate, Headband of Vitality, Vitalish Belt, Kluh's boots, and a Brakmarian cloak and then equip them before speaking to Oto again. Brakmarian Spy (32) The Bontarians are unusualy quiet.. Oto has sent you to go get the report from a Spy named Trojen Tihpor. He should be on duty around the Ramparts of the City. Go to him at (-27, -49) and Report back to Oto. Bontarians Bloodlust (33) Oto has heard news of a Bontarian Assassin. Give a vial of Vampire Blood (5 to 14% chance of drop from Vampires) to Fryda Griffe-de-la-Nuit (-22,35), she will give you a stick for smelling blood. Use it on poeple with Bontarian alignment. They must have chosen to perform the assassination on the Bontarian quests. Note: The Bontarian you use this on will lose their Order's benefits for the next 5 fights. Your Fame (34) Oto is Impressed by your fame. Therefore he has sent you to collect 40 Blue Larva Eyes, to keep you under his boot. Larva's are taking Over! (35) You will find a thing of Larva eggs while collecting eyes, When you head back to the Militia, you will fight them, One Golden Larva, One Orange Larva, One Green Larva, And One Blue Larva. Once you kill the Mob, You will have to take the Golden Larva, to the Larva Dungeon located at (-3, -4). You have to take it into the cave to the last room before the actual dungeon. Mak Gahan's Golden Teeth (36) Mak Gahan took out the last larva, Oto wants you to reward him. Bring him a MarksChafer Denture to reward Mak. You can find MarksChafers in the Cemetary to the East. Bontarian Shorts (37) Oto is starting to appreciate your work, Therefore sending you on harder Missions. He wants you to Strip 5 Bontarian Militiaman Of their badg... No wait, Their shorts?! Depending on your level, Militianmen can be pretty dangerous. They can attack up to 3 times, and have a move that will knock you away from them. If you were able to complete the previous quests on your own, you should be able to handle a level 20 Militiaman though. Coalition Head (38) One of the Coalition Heads wants to see you. She inspecting the Brakmar tower basement at the momment. Go to (-26, 35) and Head inside the tower. Talk to Domen, the ghost in the basement. She will give you an option to hear a Story of Brakmar. After the story is over she will give you an Allegiance ring quest item. Now you must decide whether you will pledge allegiance to Djaul, seeking to honor Brakmar by getting revenge against the Bontan attackers. You will signify this by putting on the Allegiance ring. The other choice is to refuse to wear the ring, instead seeking ultimate power that will lead to the destruction of all living things. Once you have decided your course, talk to Domen again. She will give you a letter to give to Oto. Return to Oto. You can tell him what happened, or you can refuse to. Either way you are sent to Moon Island. If you tell him what happened, Oto sends you to gather 10 Turtle eyes. If you refuse, He sends you to collect some Greedovore Juice. We're under Attack! (39) To the ramparts! Some Bontarians are attacking on the East side! Time to Brandish some Weapons! Go to (-20, 35) and talk to Menuer Rocopal. The place where you will start the battle depend of what you reply to Leader Rocopal. The battle will start with You, Leader Rocopal, and 6 Brakmarian Chafer Archers, against 6 level-20 Bontarians equiped with bows. If you don't have any ranged attack, you might wan to get a Mulic Bere's Bow from Mulic Bere at -21, 34. After the fight you will get a random bit of cash, anywhere from 3.000-65.000 kamas. An Allies Capture (40) During one of our assaults on Bonta, One of our Rookies was captured when he tried to flank the enemy. You need to go into the Bonta Militia and bring him back before he is questioned. Make your way to the Bontarian Militia, Dodging all the guards if you can, Once you get inside you will have to dodge two more guards. Once you are inside take a left at the 3 different direction Area, Go down the ladder and past the NPC That doesn't aggress. And talk to Gort Stonma. (The Lever to the Left is to release Brakmarians who have been captured during an Invasion of Territory) Escort Gort Stonma back two squares to the 3 direction split off, Then use a Recall or Brakmar potion to get out of there. Return to Oto afterwards. Category:Quest